The Bastard with the Tomato tattoo-A Spamano
by pandipan
Summary: "It was six years ago in a hotel ballroom in London when I met him. He was Tall, dark, and Spanish from his looks and demeanor." Romano has been searching for years to find his brother, but when Romano meets a mysterious stranger can he trust him? Or will the stranger take his heart and blow his mission? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1-The Begining

**~I own nothing besides the idea for making the story plot, Also I have never read or watched the Girl with the Dragon Tattoo I just used the name and switched it around. Thank you for reading! Enjoy and Comments are appreciated. ~ **

_**The Bastard with the Tomato Tattoo- A Spamano**_

His skin was flawless, besides one tattoo of a tomato on his back. The tattoo is the only thing I know I really knew of him from those fateful nights. I call him the bastard with the tomato tattoo. Now I have to find him, because not only did he steal my brother away but he took my heart with him.

It was six years ago in a hotel ballroom in London when I met him. He was Tall, dark, and Spanish from his looks and demeanor. He screamed dangerous but I couldn't listen to a thing my mind told me, because when those emerald eyes looked in my direction I swore I could have fainted on the spot, unfortunately those eyes made me forget my mission momentarily: to find my brother. Now before I get to far let me explain why I was looking for him. He was kidnapped by some Germans, a blonde haired blue eyed one and an albino, and I was determined to get him back, no matter the cost. His childish laugh and dorky smile is really only what I remember of him.

Anyways, before I get to emotional, back to the story. He approached me in a black tuxedo smelling of a spicy dangerous sent. I should have run, but really without him I never would have experienced love or have gotten my brother back, I explain that later but on to the story. The Spaniard smiled a toothy grin and took my hand and gave it a kiss, a slow kiss that seemed as if he where tasting me.

"I saw you staring at me over there. I wanted to know if you liked the view, because I know I like mine," he purred still holding my hands.

His actions took me by surprise, never before has anyone done that to me, ever. I was so surprised I swear my checks started turning tomato red, and that usually is a telltale sign that I'm going to start replying by talking back rudely, to this day it still happens.

"Well someone is cocky, why don't you shove that up your ass and see who gives a fuck," I retorted trying to wiggling out of his grip, trying to make him let go of me, but I failed, who knew the Spanish had such good grip?

I regret saying that because I swear it turned him on even more then when I was just standing there.

"Ah, Tomate, you sure are a feisty one. Are you like that in bed too?," The stupid Spaniard replied back, grabbing both my hands and pulling me into a slow dance to a stupid American song that almost made me want to eat a potato. I'll explain my hatred for potatoes later but now back to the story.

I remember being scared (and excited) for what would happen to me under the hands of the, ok I will admit it, handsome stranger. I could barely speak at all in the Spaniard's hands, for some reason I was all flustered and I didn't know what to say. Oh I also wanted to point out that yes it is weird for two guys to dance on the dance floor together especially in a slow dance, but it was a wedding for some gays dudes I met from Sweden and Finland and even though I barely knew them they invited me because they wanted to help me find the criminals who took my brother because the same people kidnapped their soon to be adopted child also.

After the song ended I tried getting away, because I had a strong feeling that my brother was in the hotel that night and I needed him back home in Italy for family shit.

"Let go of me, stupid bastard. I have things I need to get done and don't want you in the way," I yelled at the bastard that still didn't let me go.

He smiled the highly infectious grin and leaned in my ear and whispered," I know where your brother is, one more dance with your beautiful, sexy body and we'll talk."

I swear, again, that my face was tomato red and my jaw was hanging open, but if someone knew where my idiot brother was I wouldn't complain even if it was with a stranger that had such a huge effect on me that no other man had on me before and even though the stupid bastard only said a couple sexy words and complimented my so called 'sexy' body, I think that night my heart started to open to love for another person just a little.

_**~Sorry for leaving you hanging like that, you'll just have to keep checking in for more updates, I promise I'll posted the second chapter a.s.a.p. Thanks for reading~**_


	2. Chapter 2- The Rescue-part 1

**~Thank you guys for waiting for the next chapter! Hope you guys like it. ~**

**The Bastard with the Tomato Tattoo-A Spamano-Ch.2**

After we were done dancing to the 3rd song, hey who wouldn't get distracted with a hot Spaniard dancing with them? Anyways he pulled me away from the dance floor and led me to the elevators shoving me in in front of him.

"Hey, what the hell was that all about?" I fumed, angry that he didn't explain everything he promised.

"All in time little tomate, all in time, Now shut-up the Germans might hear us coming," he said shutting me up with one look with his emerald eyes.

I frowned crossing my arms and glaring at the bastard. He smiled back at me softly at my glaring and looked down. We stood there in silence for a few minutes until the bell dinged at the 4th floor. I then followed him out.

"What are-, "I said in mid-sentence. I was cut off by the Spaniard's mouth covering my mouth. I glared again and bit his hand making him say some Spanish swear words in a soft whisper that gave me butterflies.

"I told you to shut-up idiot! If you want to find your brother you are going to have to listen to me!" He exasperatedly said still mumbling spanish curses to himself.

I was stunned, I was searching since the day he was gone! Now some Spanish bastard wanted to help me? This all seemed fishy to me at the time and I had a right to be, and I should have listened to my mind that time, but my stupid 18 year old self didn't listen to my mind: only the heart.

"Come, this way," he whispered to me; bring my mind back into reality.

I nodded in agreement and followed him down the hall turning a corner into the two Germans that took my brother. I remember the stench of beer that hit me that made me realize they were drunk. The Spaniard pulled me behind him.

"You, ya, you, get the Italian so ve can have some fun," the albino pointed at the Spaniard and started slurring his words and tripping over his feet going towards the Spaniard.

"I'm sorry Gilbert, but I made a promise," The Spaniard said pulling out a handgun that made the Germans stop.

'_Bang'_

The albino was hit in the arm and fell backwards into his brother, giving us a chance to run,I ran after the bastard to a room. The door was locked but with one arm ramming the door, the door broke off. We opened the door to reveal who I thought was my brother, but after waking the poor boy I found it was the same boy from the picture the newlyweds showed me. The Spaniard turned to go back, but I picked up the kid in my arms and ran after him.

"Why are you bringing the brat?" the Spaniard asked in a frustrated voice, running towards the room next door. I followed quickly behind.

"I made a promise too, you bastard and I didn't have to shoot anyone either," I retorted in a sassy kind of voice. He bashed through the door again, still no one.

"It was necessary if I were to keep my promise, God dammit where is he?" The Spaniard screamed at the top of his lungs bashing his hands into the wall, creating a hole.

The door from across the hall opened to reveal my brother dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that said pasta. He looked almost exactly the same as the last time I saw him, his matching brown hair, mine being a little darker, his brown expressive eyes and curl on the left side that matched my right one.

"B-b-brother, I-I-Is that you?" I stuttered hardly able to believe my then 18 year old mind.

He looked at me in the eyes that were starting to tear up with joy. I set the younger boy in the Spaniard's arms, He ran to me and we stood there looking at each other for a minute before we hugged a deep passionate hug that you see in movies all the time, also let me point out that I wasn't crying, I had something in my eyes.

"I don't mean to break this little reunion, but if we don't leave soon the Germans are going to get us," The Spaniard impatiently said tapping his foot against the carpeted floor.

"U-um yeah lets go Feliciano, g-grandpa really needs to see you before he d-dies," I stuttered letting go of my brother, starting to run towards the Spaniard who started to quickly walk away.

"But brother, what's wrong with grandpa?" Feliciano (my brother's name) asked in a worried tone, sprinting to catch up with me.

You see I was raised by my grandpa since I was a toddler and was able to walk; Feliciano would have been too if he wasn't taken, our parents died in a car crash and that's how I was stuck with my grandpa. Well about 1 to 2 years ago from where our story takes place grandpa ate some potatoes. He got so sick from it that he had to take special medicine to get better. The only problem is that the medicine that was supposed to make him better, made him terribly sick, so sick that the doctors said he might not make it, and that people is why I HATE potatoes, but I wasn't going to tell my brother this just yet.

"I'll explain later brother but we have to go," I stated pulling him to me to go faster.

We were silent as we made our way towards the stairs that would lead us to the ballroom so we could drop off the kid. Just as we were about to go down the stairs we heard a gunshot behind us, luckily it missed but unfortunately our pursuers were hot on out trail. I turned around and saw the albino and the other German running towards us.

"RUN!" I screamed making the Spaniard turn around.

He saw the guns and ran faster, twisting and winding down the stairs. I tried my best to keep up but my brother was in front of me tripping and falling almost every time. We kept running, gunshots ringing in my ears, but I still ran not sure if I was going to live or die.

_'At least I found my brother,' I kept thinking, the only reason I kept going._

I smiled at the thought and kept going helping my brother up every time he fell.

_At least I found my brother_

**~ Thank you guys for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was sick when I wrote this so feel free to correct me on whatever I made a mistake on! ~**


	3. Chapter 3-The Rescue-part 2

**~Sorry for taking so long to write I've been busy, thanks for reading enjoy!~**

**The Bastard with the Tomato Tattoo-A Spamano-Ch.3**

We ran down the stairs and dashed into the ballroom where the wedding reception was being taken place. The reception was in full swing with dancing and drinking, the party didn't look like it would die down anytime soon. We somehow decided that it would be best to hide under the maze of tables and slowly make our way to the emergency exit, yeah it would set the alarms off but it was better for us to make our escape that way.

Oh yeah I almost, the brat we took with us, we left him under the tables and told him to come out after we left. I was actually happy those few moments under the table, because the little boy's smiling face after we rescued him made me feel good, just don't tell anyone I said that it would ruin my reputation in the mafia.

Oh yeah did I mention I am in the mafia? Well after my brother was kidnapped and I was about 16, I decided I would join the mafia to help find him. I joined the mafia and stopped talking to my grandpa, gave up eating pasta (which was my brother 's favorite) and I was eventually written out of his will. Also during that time I learned Germans loved potatoes and gave those up to, yeah I was a messed up kid but after finding my brother I changed, even though I'm still in the mafia till this day. Anyways let me tell you how I changed later, back to the story.

We were under the table crawling on our hands and knees towards the exit when the German's henchmen come into the ballroom carrying glocks. Everyone went into a giant frenzy, running and screaming surrounding us.

"Stay here kid; you know the drill, stay here till we leave," I hurriedly whispered shoving an envelope filled with cash in case he couldn't find his soon to be parents.

He nodded his head and sat cross legged nodding to me that he'd stay put.

"We have to go, now," The Spaniard yelled over the commotion.

My brother and I nod and we followed him to the emergency exit.

"Thank you misters," the little boy called after us.

I turn around and glare, telling him to shut up. He nodded, and hid underneath the table. I smiled a bit then ran after the other two who were halfway out the door.

'_BANG'_

"Tell him I'll shoot him next!" The albino German yelled shooting his gun almost hitting me in the arm; luckily he was still drunk and he missed me.

"Screw you!" I screamed at him charging through the door into the outside night air.

I remember hearing the gun shot ringing in my ear when a black BMW pulled up. The windows rolled down, revealing the Spaniard.

"Hurry, in the car!" he yelled as more men are coming out of the building.

I nodded and opened the door and got in, closing the door before the first round of bullets hit me. The Spaniard stepped on the gas speeding out onto the busy streets of London. We drove in silence for a while.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he's turning into the English countryside.

"To the safe house brother," My brother replied quietly sitting in the backseat.

"What safe house are you talking about Spanish dude?" I asked, I think I was even giving him a WTF face but I can't remember.

"It's Antonio, and relax, your brother and I know each other, and you can trust me," Antonio replied and smiled my direction revealing, his sparking white teeth.

"Brother ,is this true?" I asked my quiet brother who was staring out the window.

He turned my direction and nodded his head yes. I remember being stunned. One reason why that shocked me was that my brother was extremely quiet, I wasn't sure if it was from shock or the loss of words for him to say but it creped me out. The second reason I was shocked was because for once in my life I was actually left in the dark about stuff. I think the third and final reason why I was stunned was because I actually had my brother with me, even though the stupid tomato bastard was there ruining the moment, and I was happy for once in my life about something.

We drove in silence for about one hour on the dark country roads. My brother ended up falling asleep in the backseat. I wanted to, but I didn't trust Antonio to keep his hands to himself being he was staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Look, you can go to bed if you want, it'll take about an hour or so to get to the safe house," Antonio said.

"An hour? Where exactly are we going?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"My place, I have a house here in Britain that our organization uses as a safe house, now please take a nap," Antonio pleaded.

I rolled my eyes, even though I was tired, I still didn't trust him so I crossed my arms and stared out the window. He flipped on the radio and turned it to a radio station that was playing classical music, I think meant for me to fall asleep to. I turned my head around to glare at him, but he was acting all innocent. I turned off the music and pouted to the window again. Antonio then switched it back.

"Turn the music off," I bursted out turning off the radio.

"Why? I wanted to listen to something relaxing after saving your ass, so leave the music on," Antonio protested turning the radio back on.

I groaned with annoyance and turned off the radio off again.

"You did not save my ass; you almost got me shot by the albino so keep the stupid radio off, "I almost screamed exasperatedly.

"What do you mean? Because of me you got your brother back," Antonio smirked and he turned the radio on again, the song that was playing was a Spanish lullaby.

I crossed my arms after that, know he was right and he risked his life to save my brother and me. After a moment of silence my drained body started catching up with me and I started nodding off slowly.

"Go to sleep Romano, we have much to do and you need your sleep," Antonio softly whispers turning down the music.

After hearing that, a small corner of my mind told me not to trust him but my tired body wouldn't listen,

"Trust me," was the last words I heard before I finally fell asleep, leaning my head against the cool window.

**~It took me forever to type and I hope you like it! The next chapter will be updated soon, reviews are welcomed!~**


	4. Chapter 4-The End(?)

**~I've been so busy theses last couple of weeks and am so sorry I haven't posted any stories, please enjoy and don't forget to review I always try and answer them. P.s. I don't own Hetalia!~**

**The Bastard With the Tomato Tattoo-A spamano-Ch.4**

I remember waking with a start. The black BMW rolled to a stop in front of a small cottage surrounded by rolling hills and lush grass. It was early morning and the sun was already in the sky.

"And, we are here my companions," the Spaniard said happily even though he hadn't slept all night.

"How long did it take to get here?" I asked still groggy from sleeping.

"About 3 hours," he said getting out of the car and heading towards the cottage.

"Wait a Minute you said it only would take an hour?" I yelled jumping out of the car, my brother following close behind taking in the scenery walking in a confused state.

"I lied," the bastard said happily, almost, skipping to the front door of the small cottage to unlock it.

I grumbled behind, angry that I was lied too. As I walked in the place was a complete mess. Dirty clothes, dishes, and empty DVD cases lined the floor.

"Sorry about the mess, haven't been around to cleaning it up. Thankfully your rooms are clean," Antonio smiled happily almost skipping to the kitchen.

"What are you so happy about you tomato bastard?" I grumpily muttered as my brother and I followed the goofball.

"I'm happy I actually get to have people over today!" Antonio replied again happily opening the fridge to get ingredients for some stupid Spanish food that I would try and puke up later. Don't get me wrong I'm not bulimic but I didn't trust the bastard.

"What are we going to make Toni?" My brother happily said skipping over to the fridge were Antonio, the bastard, was.

I rolled my eyes and left the room. I mean it's not as if I was jealous that my bro had a nickname for the dreamy, I mean stupid Spanish bastard that was probably plotting to stuff potatoes down my throat. I wasn't jealous…. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself at the time.

"Hey Romano, where did you go?" Antonio called from the kitchen after he realized I was gone.

"Oh don't worry Toni he'll be fine, How about we start the pasta instead? I know my fratello will come as soon as he smells his favorite pasta dish!" My brother practically yelled with glee.

"OK..." Antonio sighed out as if the bastard actually cared for me.

The thing that got me from their conversation is that my brother didn't care if I left the room. I knew at the time it shouldn't have affected me…but I couldn't help it. There I was spending my whole life, risking my life to find him….and he didn't even care I had left. Yeah I know he probably thought I was just in the next room, but what if the stupid Germans broke through the house while they were cooking their damn pasta? I was infuriated. I wanted to scream until my lungs gave out. I wanted to blow up a field of tomatoes, which is my favorite food. I stormed off into one of the bedrooms, slamming it so hard the walls shuttered. I heard some words, but they were in a different language, probably Spanish, and I really didn't give a fuck. I then locked the door quickly when I heard footsteps coming.

"Hey, Roma? What's the matter dude? Are you ok?" Antonio's voice bellowed through the door.

"Go away you brother stealing tomato bastard!" I screamed at him with rage. As soon as I said that I regretted it instantly and covered my mouth before I could say anything else.

I couldn't help yelling at Antonio. I knew deep down inside myself at the time he wasn't stealing my brother away, but my childish greed overcame me. I shortly began to cry, with my back towards the solid wood door. I eventually slipped down the door and couldn't stop the waterworks as I sat down on the floor with my head in my hands.

"R-r-romano? Are you ok? Romano please don't cry," Antonio's sweet seductive voice trying to calm me down.

I tried responding with more hateful words but my voice wouldn't come out.

"Romano, please open the door," Antonio pleaded in a voice filled with worry.

My tears eventually started to slow down and I started sniffling like a baby.

"F-fratello? Are you ok?" my brother asked stuttering a bit.

"Yes Brother I'm fine, just leave me alone for now. I'll eat later," I squeaked out, as always trying to be the brave and strong one.

"O-ok, I made your favorite pasta that grandpa always use to make. When we get home do you think he will be able to make some?" Feliciano asked innocently, probably forgetting that something is wrong with our grandpa.

"Yes brother, maybe," I chocked out," Just let me rest Feliciano."

"Ok, common Toni, my brother needs sleep ~veh~," my brother said trying to lighten the mood a bit. I swear you could hear the skipping in his voice.

"Ok," Antonio said reluctantly.

I heard the footsteps going away and I started to relax a little bit, so much so that I finally realized I was tired. I crawled into the unmade bed, which was weird because the bastard said all the rooms for us were clean, but I really didn't care because for the last couple days I was sleeping in a car so I couldn't complain.

As I climbed on the bed and laid face down on the pillow I noticed it had a familiar spicy sent. I let it slip my mind for a moment when I suddenly bolted up, realizing what the smell was…Antonio. My heart started to beat faster and my breaths got shallower realizing I was in Antonio's room.

"Shit," I whispered to myself, banging my hands down on the bed.

I started to panic a bit, I don't know why but something didn't seem right about being in his room. As I looked around his room there was a mess on dirty clothes.

'Dammit, why did I not see the clothes?' I thought angrily to myself.

I was really irritated, but I was also very tired. I eventually nodded off, breathing the hot, I mean stupid Spaniards cologne.

~An hour later, or so it seemed~

I woke up, but my eyes would not open. I tried opening them, but they were so tired that they stayed shut. I rolled over from my position on my stomach to lie on my back. I was just about to fall back asleep when I heard a door opening.

'It's probably just the front door opening, maybe someone smokes?' I tried rationalizing.

I heard a door shut and the sound of a lock clicking, but I was half asleep so what did I know? I felt a pressure on the bed, but yet again I was still half asleep. The next moment I felt a body hovering over me. I couldn't take it any longer so I opened my sleepy eyes to stare directly and Emeralds ones, and not just any Emerald eyes, Antonio's eyes. I tried screaming but his warms hand quickly covered my mouth while his other grabbed my hands and put them above my head leaving me feel helpless.

"Shh, my tomate," he whispered in my ear.

I felt my cheeks turn bright red and I suddenly felt really hot.

"If I uncover your mouth will you scream?" he asked in a sexy voice that deserved to be obeyed.

I nodded my head no, still scared as fuck. He slowly uncovered my mouth as if he knew I was going to scream for help, lucky for him I couldn't speak, I was stunned… and oddly turned on.

"That's real nice tomate, you only scream when I tell you to, you hear?" he said strongly and suggestively with a dark tone.

I felt my face blush even harder, but I nodded against my better judgment, agreeing with him.

"Good, I do hope you like games because we are going to play some fun ones," he said darkly again

I screamed as hard as I could after that he said that, but I was too slow. He shut me up with his perfect lips against mine. I froze at first but eventually complied with what his lips wanted me to do. His breath tasted of peppermint and wine, it was wonderful and delicious and everything someone would want in a kiss, I hated it but I continued to kiss him back. After 5 minutes he stopped and pulled away.

"Oh, Roma why must you be so perfect? That's it I can't take it anymore, I want you right here right now, how about you? Please say yes," Antonio pleaded with me giving me a choice.

I was frozen and I didn't know what to do. I felt a disturbance in the force. On the one hand a super sexy Spanish bastard wanted me to basically have sex with him, on the other I didn't know if I could trust him. Also I was bisexually at the time and had never really been with a dude do I was basically a virgin from a gay dude's point of view. I was full of lust and couldn't thing straight.

"Kiss me again if you want to," he whispered again in my ear, sending shivers down my spine and the disturbance in the force grew even more.

From where I was laying with my hands above my head and my lips towards Antonio's neck I decided I would do it. So I kissed Antonio's neck making him moan a bit with pleasure. I then decided to nip at his sensitive flesh, and I felt him shudder against me. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"You are so going to pay for that one," he smirked grabbing my hair stroking it, touching the one spot on my head, a curl, which makes me go crazy. I moaned and arched my back against the bed and he kept stroking it.

"H-h-how…did you know t-that would happen, y-y-ou b-bastard," I gasped in between breaths.

"Because I know you, very well," he chuckled a little while he said that, before I could respond he crushed his urgent lips to mine, shutting me up.

As he was kissing me he let his hand holding my hands up down. I then was able to wrap my arms around his beautifully tanned neck. He then kept rubbing the curl with his one hand while his other started unbuttoning my dress shirt, running his hands down my chest making me shudder and groan into his mouth.

For revenge I started to unbutton his shirt as well, tickling his chest with the tips of my fingernails. He stopped kissing me and pulled back, looking me in the eyes.

"Things are going to ruff. You think you can handle it?" Antonio asked very full of himself.

Feeling daring, I pushed him off me and made him fall backwards on the bed so I was on top, straddling his legs.

"I was born ready you bastard," I said aggressively, capturing his lips, now holding his arms above his head, but he wasn't resisting.

In the position we were in I could feel us rubbing against each other making us both moan. Antonio then took control, breaking easily from my grip. He sat up and unbuttoned the shirt I had already started to unbutton. He slid it off and I could see a tattoo of a tomato on his back when he turned to throw his shirt into the pile of scattered clothes, but that's not all of what I noticed. His skin was so beautifully tanned and he had wonderful washboard abs that would make any woman (or man) drool. I hadn't realized I was staring so long when he came closer to slip my shirt off, when it did; he stared at me as if I were a tomato he wanted to eat. The damn bastard. I tried covering myself up, ashamed of all the old cutting scars I had all over my chest. Yes I was a screwed up kid like what I said in the last couple of chapters.

"Don't cover yourself, you are too beautiful," Antonio said with tender words as he embraced me.

I blushed like a mad man and pulled away a bit, I was too stunned to do or say anything.

"Now the real fun begins," Antonio leaned close, whispering in my ear.

He then proceeded to kiss and nip my sensitive neck, eventually moving his skillful lips down lower. His kissing caused me to moan and shiver against him as he held me close. I couldn't take it anymore so I slowly reached down and slowly unbuttoned his pants. My knuckles brushed up against him causing him to gasp against my neck, sending a cold intake of air against my heated flesh.

I guess he waited long enough. After that he took immediate control and skillfully unclothed both of us. My mind was in a daze of pleasure and lust as we did the 'deed' that causes me to blush even to this day. He was the first man I actually sort of trusted to do that kind of thing with. Not that I'd tell anyone I enjoyed it, I mean he is still a bastard with a random sexy, I mean stupid tomato tattoo that I can't get out of my head. Damn that man.

Anyways back to this stupid story. After Antonio and I did it, we laid there snuggled up against each other under the warm sheets. We talked and talked for a long time about family and life, and I felt a warm fuzzy feeling deep inside of me. My closest friend told me after I told him the story it was love, but I didn't buy it. It wasn't until last year did I finally realize my feelings for him; it was too bad he left me.

Soon after we were done talking we finally went to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, I was naked and very confused as to why. Don't get me wrong I often did, and still do, sleep without any clothes on but I remembered I had clothes on when I fell asleep. It was in that couple of seconds did the memory of what happened the day (or night, I didn't really know what time) finally bitch slapped me across the face.

"I slept with the stupid tomato bastard?" I screamed, bolting up from the bed.

It was also in that moment when I realized my ass hurt like crazy, I guess he really was big. I ignored the pain jumping off the bed to find my clothes. As soon as I found them I dressed quickly tripping over all the dirty clothes that littered the floor. I cursed under my breath each time I tripped. As soon as I was dressed I ran out of the room to find it filled with complete silence.

"Fratello? Bastard?" I called out desperately.

There was no answer. I swear you could hear crickets chirping. I ran as fast as I could to the other bedrooms and everywhere else in the house looking for them, but no brother or the tomato bastard. I glumly walked into the kitchen where I noticed a white piece of paper on the counter next to a plate of cold pasta. The same pasta that use to be my favorite.

The note read:

_Dear my love Romano,_

_I have taken your brother. If you ever want to see him again, you must learn to love again. This was a mission sent from your grandpa to me. He planned everything from the first kidnapping of your brother to test how much you love him and those around you. I know you love your brother very dearly and that's why you ruined your whole life to find him, apparently your grandpa was disappointed that you strayed from him and the rest of your family. He said that if you are ever to get written back into the will you must find a wife before he dies. I'm so sorry I had to hurt you my love, I really did fall in love with you the first time I saw you, when your grandpa first sent me to spy on you. I hope your wife loves you as much as I love you. I will never forget our wonderful night of passion mi amor. I never wanted any of this to happen, you have to understand. Your brother is in Italy right now, I can't tell you where but when you land there find my friend, they work in a coffee shop in Rome, you must say 'tomato bastard' in order for them to help you. My friend will help you from there. Please forgive me. _

_-With much love,_

_Antonio, your tomato tattoo bastard_

After reading the note my face paled and I was filled with anger. I stormed out of the small cottage and found an army of armored cars surrounding the place. Standing by one of the cars was my old buddy of mine: Kiku Honda.

"Long time no see," he said smirking with a heavy Japanese accent.

"Kiku," I said running towards him, tears streaming down my face.

He wrapped me in a big hug and yelled to his officers to search the house. Normally my friend Kiku wasn't very into hugs or bossing people around, but I know deep down he cared for me. I was glad he was there. Kiku and I have been friends for a long time, which is odd because we don't have much in common. The only thing we do have in common is that we both suck at showing our emotions rationally. This was why it surprised me when he gave me a hug.

In my mind I kept thinking to myself,' Stupid tomato bastard, screw you and your stupid tattoo.'

**~thank you so much for reading! I figured if I made a long enough chapter that it would make up for no new posts. Sorry if my characters seem a bit odd, I tried the best I could. Reviews are loved, this was my first time making a sort of lemon thing and I don't think I did a very good job. The reason I chose Japan as Romano's friend is because they are both bad at showing emotions around people. P.S. before I forget this is the last chapter, the rest of the story will be separate story altogether because it will no longer be all in Romano's mind set. Thank you to all the readers who support me, it means a lot!~**


End file.
